El pasado de un amor
by Fani Beristain
Summary: Ya han pasado dos años desde la batalla con galaxia, al fin las Sailor Scouts pueden disfrutar de una vida tranquila, pero un ser cuyo pasado esta ligado con Serena cambiara todo y provocara confusión en la misma Serena, ¿que son esos recuerdos tan repentinos que le llegan a Serena del pasado? es que alguien mas existió antes de Endimión. Primer FanFic que escribo!
1. Paz y tranquilidad

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN, SI NO A SU AUTORA NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

Es mi primer Fanfic, gracias, no sean tan malos con las criticas :(

Ya han pasado dos años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, todo a sido paz y tranquilidad, al fin las chicas son normales, están a punto de terminar la preparatoria, esto las tiene muy emocionadas, sobre todo a Mina y Serena, que con mucho apoyo y paciencia si tal vez no han sido las mejores, han defendido sus calificaciones, por otro lado Darien se encuentra trabajando en el hospital de Tokio, y hasta ahora ha hecho todo lo posible por balancear el trabajo y su relación con Serena.

Era un día despegado en la ciudad de Tokio, todos los niños corrían y se divertían, a la sombra de un árbol, descansando se encuentra una joven con singular peinado.

Serena:Que hermoso esta el día, me encanta que ahora tengamos paz, así puedo disfrutar mas de mis amigas y mi querido Darien (poniendo ojos de corazón)

De pronto una cara seria y molesta se le pone en frente sobresaltando a la rubia.

Rei: Serena te estábamos esperando en el crow center.

Serena: Hay Rei yo les dije que las veía en el parque.

Rei: claro que no!

Serena: si es cierto Rei.

Las dos chicas se quedan viendo enojadas, mientras Emy, Lita y Mina solo se reían por esa escena tan típica de ellas.

Lita: Dejen de pelear y vamos por ese helado.

Serena: Helado, si!

Ya una vez que todas estaban con su helado y sentadas en una banca las chicas empezaron a molestar a Rei que el fin de semana había tenido una cita con Nicolas.

Mina: y bien Rei que tal besa Nicolas?

Rei: MINA! que pregunta es esa

Serena: Hay Rei es muy normal que los novios se besen

Rei: (ya con cara roja) Pero... Nicolas todavía no es mi novio, solo salimos

Lita: Pues ya era hora que le dieras la oportunidad, pobre Nicolas, mira que aguantar tanto tiempo.

Serena: (abrazando a Rei) ya veraz que todo saldrá bien entre los dos

Rei solo mira a Serena y le dice un casi inaudible gracias, a pesar de que son las que mal pelean, se tienen un inmenso cariño.

Después de un rato cada una se fue a sus respectivas casas, Serena llego a su casa, saludo a mama Ikkuko y fue a su cuarto ya que tenia que leer un articulo.

Serena: Hay esto se ve aburrido Luna.

Luna: Mientras mas rápido empieces mas rápido terminas.

Serena: Ya se, primero llamare a Darien pasa saber como estuvo su dia (con la enorme sonrisa en la cara)

Luna: hay Serena ¬¬

Después de un buen rato de estar riendo y platicando con Darien al fin cuelga el teléfono y se pone a leer y escribir sobre el articulo. Ya una vez terminado fue a cenar con su familia.

Mas tarde esa anoche, antes de ir a dormir.

Serena se arreglaba para dormir, mientras tarareaba una canción, no puede evitar ver a la enorme Luna que asoma por su ventana, y el recuerdo de su madre la Reina Serenity viene a su mente.

Serena: Luna, tu crees que mi mama, quiero decir la Reina Serenity, este orgullosa de mi.

Luna: Claro que si Serena, mira cuanto has cambiado, ya no eres la misma persona que me quito la bandita de la frente hace años.

Serena: Gracias Luna, aunque supongo que todo lo que ha pasado me hizo cambiar.

Luna: Serena yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Serena: Gracias Luna -Se acuesta en su cama- Descansa Luna.

Luna: Descansa Serena.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano del universo, floja una botella de cristal sellada, su contenido parece una especia de niebla en color gris, se oye una sonrisa malvada.

Pronto, muy pronto estaré al fin con ella.


	2. El despertar

Serena: ¿Donde estoy?

Todo esta oscuro, de pronto en frente de Serena se enciende una luz blanca.

Serena:¿Que es esto?-va caminando hacia la luz, pero parece que cuando mas se acerca el camino se alarga.

Voz: Ven conmigo princesa, al lugar que le pertenece a usted.

Serena: ¿Quién eres?

Voz: Recuérdame princesa...

De pronto Serena escucha otra voz que la llama, mas familiar para ella... Despierta Serena se te hara tarde, despierta, cuando se levanta observa, esta en su habitación.

Serena: Que sueño raro-Se queda pensativa por un momento-no ha de ser nada, eso de los sueños le pasa a Rei y Hotatu, no a mi.

Luna: Serena, tienes que ir a la escuela! apúrate

Serena: Ya voy Luna, que prisa contigo.

La rubia sale corriendo de su casa, en el camino logra alcanzar a sus amigas, asi transcurre el resto de la semana, sin la mas minima preocupación del sueño.

Era un día maravilloso para Serena, ya que podría estar junto a Darién, esos días ya casi no tenían ya por las responsabilidades que Darién tenia y ella con la escuela, al ser fin de semana no se preocuparía Serena por tareas.

Darién: Entonces Serena, ¿dime que quieres hacer el día de hoy?

Serena: Vamos al parque de diversiones, dicen que hay una nueva atracción.

Darién: Lo que tu digas princesa

Darién trataba de hacer lo que ella quisiera, sabia que la dejaba sola mucho tiempo, y quería pasar ratos agradables con ella, aunque a veces a Serena se le ocurriera hacer cosas raras, como la vez que lo invito a bailar, no dijo nada pero se puso celoso de saber que fue Seiya el primero que la llevo.

Después de subir a unas atracciones, iban por un algodón de azúcar, cuando Serena y Darién sintieron ese aroma a agua marina, muy común en cierta persona.

Michiru: Hola chicos

Darien-Serena: Hola Michiru.

Haruka: Hey Michiru porque me dejaste sola ahí... hey hola cabeza de bombom, hola Chiba.

Michiru: Solo quería saludar, ¿paseando?

Serena: Si, hoy Darién tiene el día libre y queríamos venir.

Haruka: Entonces los dejamos solos para que continúen con su cita, hasta luego muchachos

Darien: Nos vemos.

La tarde transcurrió feliz para ambas parejas, mientras tanto en aquel punto del universo la botella de cristal se rompe y el contenido se libera, tomando una forma humana.

Hombre: Al fin, de regreso, se ha cumplido el tiempo, despierta Malfoy, te lo ordena tu señor.

Malfoy: mi rey Pallas, estoy aquí para servirte.

Pallas: Es hora de ir por ella.

Malfoy: lo se, la he sentido, la promesa se cumplió, el cristal la ha resucitado.

Pallas: Si a ella, y los culpables de mi desgracia.

Ambos hombres se transformar en esferas de luz y cruzan el universo dirigiéndose al sistema solar...

**Contunuara...**

**Luego doy la descripción física de ambos hombres**


	3. La preocupacion de las Outers

En una hermosa casa se escucha la risa de una joven, su cabello es color negro con destellos en violeta.

Setsuna: hey Hotaru no hagas trampa Hotaru: Yo no hize trampa, gane limpiamente.

Las dos mujeres rien, Hotaru pasa algunos días en la casa que tienen Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna, y otros los pasa con su padre.

Michiru: Ya llegamos. Hotaru: Mama Michiru, ¿porque tardaron?

Haruka: Pequeña, discúlpanos.

Hotaru: Ya no tendremos tiempo de preparar los pastelitos que Michiru prometio

Michiru: Claro que si, vamos a la obra Ambas chicas se meten a la cocina, después de un rato de esfuerzo ya quedan los pastelitos listos para el horno.

Michiru: Quedo mucha Harina, ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Hotaru:Yo tengo una idea... papa Haruka ven a ayudarnos -gritando fuerte para que la chica la pueda oir.

Haruka: ¿Que pasa?-Apenas va entrando cuando Hotaru le tira harina, Haruka solo se le queda viendo a Hotaru, cuando intentan vengarse Hotaru esquiva y la harina llega a Michiru-Michiru... disculpa.

Michiru: ahora vas a ver Haruka Tenou

Setsuna observa divertida la escena, de aquella niña triste que era Hotaru ya no queda nada, parece que la sailor de la destrucción al fin esta en paz.

De pronto las tres mujeres la ven con sonrisa malévola.

Setsuna: Que las pasa.-Apenas termina la frase cuando esta llena de harina Las risas se oyen por toda la casa. Después de un rato sono la alarma, era hora de sacar los pastelitos.

Hotaru: Ya están!

Mientras las cuatro mujeres se encuentran dentro de la cocina, en ese momento entran dos esferas de energía a nuestro sistema. Las cuatro guardianas externas sienten como si de pronto el aire les faltara.

Haruka:(con mirada seria) sintieron eso.

Setsuna: Algo o alguien a entrado al sistema solar.

Hotaru: Al parecer se dirigen a la tierra

Michiru: Mi espejo no ha mostrado nada.

Setsuna: Tal vez solo sea visitas o forasteros.

Haruka: Sea o sean lo que sea, no los quiero cerca de la princesa.

Setsuna: Sera mejor estar alertar, seria bueno comentarles que tengan cuidado a las otras chicas.


	4. Planes

Muy cerca del planeta Marte, en un enorme asteroide que permanece estático se detienen ambas esferas de energía, ambas vuelven a tomar la forma de humanos que les corresponde.

Pallas un hombre vestido con túnica blanca, sus bordes tienen unas grecas azules, el lazo de la cintura también es en azul, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y en color blanco, sus ojos son de un azul muy claro, su rostro carece de expresión alguna.

Malfoy viste un pantalón negro y una gabardina del mismo color, los detalles de la gabardina son en color dorado, pelo color café, ojos del mismo color, su expresión es determinante y de total lealtad a su amo Pallas.

Malfoy: ¿Que es lo que haremos mi señor?

Pallas: primero vengarnos de los humanos y de su osadía, empezaremos a convertirlos en sirvientes-Terminado de decir esto Pallas con su magia construye un castillo- De ella yo me encargo

Malfoy: Lo que usted ordene.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra era de noche, Serena se encontraba dormida, en sus sueños...

Caminaba de nuevo por la oscuridad de pronto el camino se llena de niebla, no puede ver nada pero alcanza a escuchar voces.

Mujer: Te amo, quiero que pasemos todo el tiempo juntos

Hombre: Yo también, pero temo que tu reino no este de acuerdo en esta unión.

Mujer: Lucharemos.

Serena al ir caminando puede ver aquellas dos figuras borrosas, ve como ambas se abrazan y se besan.

Hombre: Te amo Serenity.

Serena al escuchar ese nombre corre para alcanzar esas figuras, ¿Serenity? ¿se refieren a ella?, todo lo que puede ver de la figura femenina son largas colas de cabello, cuando llega ambas figuras se desvanecen en el aire.

Serena:¿Donde están? ¿Quiénes son?, Acaso era yo, no, no puede ser, esa voz no era de Endimión.

Horas después en el colegio...

Lita: Hey Serena... Entonces que sabor el pastel.

Serena: He? Que?

Rei: Tonta Serena estamos hablando de lo que llevaremos para el festival de su preparatoria.

Serena: Perdonen chicas es que me siento con un poco de sueño, no dormí bien-Se empieza a reír escandalosamente-disculpen-Que fue ese sueño tan raro, ... Sera mejor no decir nada para no preocuparlas.

Amy: Podriamos llevar algo mas?

Mina: Yo se, yo se, pongamos a Serena en un puesto de besos!

Todas: Mina!

Mina: Hay solo era una idea.

Serena: Mejor que sea Mina, al fin que es la Diosa del Amor, además mi Darién se pondrá celoso.

Mina: Hay Serena pero si tu y Darién se dan algo mas que besos! -Se ríe con su cara picara-

Todas: Mina!

Rei: Mina ya deja de decir esas cosas.

Serena: -Con toda su cara roja- Hay mina Darién y yo no hacemos nada de eso.

Serena se empieza a sentir incomoda por el rumbo de la platica, cuando se pronto ven a una mujer de cabello largo negro y con reflejos en verde. Serena se da cuenta que no es casualidad que las espere fuera del colegio, algo no anda bien.

Setsuna: Buenas tardes chicas.

Todas: buenas tardes Setsuna.

Lita: Milagro que nos visitas Setsuna.

Setsuna: En realidad -La mujer pone su cara seria- Les venia a advertir que el día de ayer sentimos que algo o alguien entro al sistema solar.

Mina: -Con brillo en los ojos- No serán las starlights.

Setsuna: No, su energía es diferente, por favor pongan mucho cuidado, el espejo de Michiru no muestra peligro alguno... no aun.

Rei: Tampoco mi fuego sagrado.

Setsuna ha notado la seriedad de Serena, sabe que algo no anda bien con la princesa, ya que no es propio de ella quedarse callada.

Setsuna: Princesa, se encuentra bien?

Serena: He... yo si...

Setsuna: Por favor cuídese, si sabe algo nos ayudaría que nos contara.

Serena solo asiente, no sabe porque pero no quiere decir su secreto... ¿secreto? desde cuando ella tiene secretos para sus guardianas.


	5. Te castigare en el nombre de la Luna

En un departamento de Tokio.

Darién: Entonces eso fue todo lo que dijo Setsuna.

Serena: Si, ¿crees que sea un nuevo enemigo?

Darién: No lo se, pero si hay que tener cuidado.

Serena solo se queda cabizbaja.

Darién: Ven aquí, veamos la película.

La rubia le sonríe y se sienta mas cerca de Darién en el sillón, el joven la rodea con un brazo y Serena apoya su cara sobre el pecho de su amado.

Serena: Darién, quiero estas siempre así.

Darién: No temas Serena, yo te protegeré - toma el mentón de la rubia y le da un beso, no hay nada mas que el quiera en este mundo que a Serena, sabe bien que a pesar de ser tan diferentes ambos se complementan, ella es la luz de su vida y hará todo lo posible por protegerla-Te amo Serena.

Serena: Yo también te amo Darién Chiba.

Serena solo puede pensar en que importa todo lo demás, el amor entre ella y Darién es 100% real.

Mas tarde esa noche.

Darién: Bueno ya es tarde Serena, creo que te llevare a tu casa.

Serena: -Poniendo cara de puchero- no quiero ir y si me quedo, mañana es sábado.

Darién:-no sabe que decir su novia nunca había hecho tal petición y el no puede negar que le gustaría pasar la noche con ella, aunque solo fuera para velar su sueño- Eso no es propio de una princesa, vamos.

Serena: -con cara de pocos amigos- Hay Darién ¬¬

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio alto, se encuentra Malfoy. Teniendo como escenario las luces de la ciudad de Tokio y el rudio de la misma ciudad

Malfoy: Ven a mi sombra de Kahn-Mientras pronuncia estas palabras levanta la mano-

Las sombras que están alrededor de el se empiezan a mover, hasta que llegan al lugar donde Malfoy se encuentra, una vez ahí las oscuras sombras se levantan.

Malfoy: Vayan, absorban la energía de los seres vivos de esta ciudad, ni una gota de energía que les quede, así podremos disponer de ellos a nuestro antojo.

Las sombras regresan al suelo y se mueven con velocidad hacia las calles de la ciudad, mientras Malfoy solo sonríe y desaparece.

Mientras tanto en un carro rojo va una pareja.

Serena: Hay que pasar al super, mi mamá me acaba de pedir que compre unas cosas para mañana.

Darien: De acuerdo, yo también tengo que comprar comida, mi novia siempre se come todo.

Serena: DARIEN!

La pareja entra al super para hacer las compras, se ven bien juntos revisando la lista de lo que ambos necesitan, ya hasta parecen casados.

Una vez terminado el super ambos novios van riendo mientras se dirigen al estacionamiento, al llegar empiezan a guardar las cosas en el carro, cuando escuchan un grito.

Persona: Aléjense de mi... ayuda!

Serena: Darién, escuchaste eso.

Darién: Vamos a ver que pasa, quédate atrás de mi Serena.

Serena: Si.

Cuando llegan a la escena ven como hay mucha gente tirada en el piso, mientras ven joven que grito que correo hacia ellos, cuando una sombra del piso se levanta y lo cubre completamente absorbiendo su energía.

Serena: Pero que es eso?

Darien: Transformémonos.

Serena saca su broche que traía guardado en su ropa.

Serena: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON, TRANSFORMACION!

La transformación de nuestra super heroína *_*

De pronto ante la sombra se encuentra dos figuras espalda contra espalda.

Sailor moon: Oye tu, no te permitiré que arruines las citas de las personas, sailor moon te castigara en el nombre de la Luna.

Tuxedo Mask: Yo no perdonare a aquellos que lastimen a la gente de este planeta.

La sombra se les queda viendo y deja a la persona que ya se encuentra inconsciente por la perdida de energía y se lanza contra los dos jóvenes.

Tuxedo Mask: Cuidado Sailor Moon!

Ambos jóvenes saltan para evitar el ataque de la sombra, la sombra sigue a Tuxedo Mask y este saca su báculo negro con el que le da un golpe para alejar a la sombra de el.

Sailor Moon: Ya estuvo, bueno esto... Luz estrella de las Sailor Scouts.

La sombra se desvanece enfrente de ellos.

Sailor Moon: Ya esuvo, listo.

Tuxedo Mask: Veamos como esta... Que esta pasando?

Las sombras que están alrededor de ellos se empiezan a mover, revelando a la gente que tenían oculta y que se encuentran inconcientes.

Sailor Moon: Que es todo esto? Todas estas personas!

La cara ambos chicos es de terror al ver a tanta gente victima de las sombras, cuando de pronto ambos sienten el tiron y son separados, ambos jóvenes son arrojados a lados contrarios, varias sombras empiezan a cubrir a Tuxedo Mask, mientras que otras sostienen a Sailor Moon del cuello enroscandose a el.

Sailor Moon:-con voz apenas audible por la falta de aire-No... no puedo dejar... Tuxedo Mask, tengo que ayudarlo, mi baculo.

Se da cuenta que su arma esta tirada lejos de ella, ya que cuando las sombras la arrojaron se le cayo de la mano.

TIERRA TIEMBLAAAAA!

La fuerza del ataque logra destruir a las sombras que se encontraban alrededor de la princesa, al quedar libre corre por su baculo, de forma magistral recoje el baculo y se posiciona para atacar las sombras que quedan aun.

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

una brillante luz sale del baculo dispersandose por todo el lugar y acabando con todas las sombras que se encontraban ahi, al desaparecer estas dejan descubierto a Tuxedo Mask, quien se para pero se encuentra algo fatigado debido a que le robaron energia.

Sailor Uranos: Se encuentran bien?

Sailor Moon: Si, gracias a tu ayuda

Sailor Neptium: Tuxedp Mask, como te encuentras?

Tuxedo Mask: Bien, gracias.

Sailor Uranos: Michiru vio en su espejo que el enemigo atacaba por esta zona asi que venimos rapido

Tuxedo Mask:-esta revisando a las personas que se encuentran inconcientes- Su pulso esta debil, pero van a estar bien, tienen que recuperar toda su energia.

Sailor Neptium: Vamonos antes que llegen las autoridades.


	6. Sentimientos

Hombre: Al fin princesa Serenity, estaremos casados! voy a estar a tu lado para siempre.

Mujer: Si, estaremos juntos para siempre amor mío.

Serena: Quienes son ustedes? Que hago yo aquí?

una vez mas Serena se encuentra en el mismo lugar, rodeada de niebla, corre donde están aquellas dos figuras misteriosas pero al llegar desaparecen, la niebla que esta a su alrededor se dispersa lentamente, dejando mas confundida a la joven.

Serena: Donde estoy?-Se encuentra frente a un lago que es conocido para ella, al alzar la vista, frente a ella se encuentra el planeta azul que en su otra vida robara su corazón-Estoy en la Luna-Al voltear observa el inmenso castillo-El Milenio de Plata!

De pronto Serena se despierta en su habitación, confundida por el sueño que acaba de tener, la joven se levanta y se sienta a un lado de la ventana a admitar la Luna, que una vez fuese su hogar.

Serena:-Que significa esto? Ese hombre la llamo princesa Serenity, esa voz la he escuchado antes, que es este sentimiento extraño, porque esa voz hace que la añore.

Luna: Serena que haces despierta a esta hora?-Cuando la chica baja la cabeza para ver a la gata, no puede evitar reflejar la tristeza en sus ojos-Serena... que tienes?

Serena: Nada Luna, solo estoy preocupada por lo que paso esta noche, me voy a dormir.

La gata se le queda viendo a su protegida, sabe que algo no anda bien con la muchacha, solo espera que no sea nada grave.

Al otro día, tres chicas se dirigen al templo Hikawa, hay una tenue lluvia, todas las personas van con su paraguas o con sus impermiables.

Serena: Mina porque tenemos que ir a ese reunión? Yo quería ir al crow center

Mina: Porque es importante discutir sobre el nuevo enemigo.

Lita: Y si no vamos Haruka se va a enfurecer.

Serena: Anda vamos al crow center Lita, no me digas que no tienes ganas de ver a ya sabes quien, cierto chico rubio.

Lita: -con cara roja- No se de que hablas Serena.

Mina: Hay Lita no te hagas, si ya sabemos bien que te gusta Andrew

Lita: Chicas no estamos para esas cosas ahorita.

Serena: Y entonces, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no lo admitas Lita-Quedándose parada y atrás de las otras dos chicas.

Mina: Vamos Serena, terminando la junta vamos a ver a Andrew.

Serena: Bueno-Se mueve del lugar donde estaba, caminando mas rápido para alcanzar a ambas chicas.

Una de las personas que caminan en dirección opuesta a Serena, viene completamente tapado con un impermeable, en color obscuro que no permite ver quien esta adentro.

Al pasar al lado de Serena es como si el tiempo fuera mas lento, la persona mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia Serena y pasa muy cerca de ella, casi rosándola.

Persona X: Princesa Serenity.

Para Serena el mundo se ha congelado, siento una opresión en el pecho, ese sentimiento como si algo le faltara, la misma voz masculina de sus sueños, apenas es consciente de las voces que le llaman.

Chicas: Serena apúrate!

Cuando Serena voltea, para ver quien es el extraño que ha pasado, nota que no esta esa persona.

Serena: Pero si acaba de pasar a mi lado.

Mina: -Tomando de la muñeca a Serena- Vamos

**Espero que les gustara! ^^ como que ver Sailor Moon Cristal me inspira jeje, a poco no estuvo bueno el ultimo capitulo!**


	7. Segundo encuentro

Ya había pasado unos días desde el ataque de las misteriosas sombras, aparentemente todo estaba en calma, pero las chicas sabían que el enemigo era siempre así, nunca mostraba sus cartas hasta el final del juego, lo que más les preocupaba era lo que esta vez quería

Serena se encuentra en una banca en una de las áreas verdea de la escuela

**FLASH BACK**

El día de la lluvia en en el templo Hikawa.

Mina: Tal vez quieran los corazones puros.

Lita: A lo mejor quieren el espejo de los sueños

Rei: No lo creo, tomaron la energía de las personas

Mina: Tal vez andan detrás de una segunda hija de Serena y Darién

Ante esto los mencionados se voltearon a ver y se pusieron colorados

Setsuna: Ya saben que solo hay un descendiente para el cristal de plata

Mina: Ahhh y para el cristal dorado, que tal si el Rey Endimión tiene otro heredero

Darién:-Con cara de lo dices en serio-Yo nunca engañaría a Serena!

Haruka que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, si no porque las ocurrencias de las chicas sobre el nuevo enemigo hacia que se irritara más y no quería ser desagradable, y tenía un temor mayor que lo que podrían buscar.

Haruka: Sea lo que buscan nuestro deber es claro-en ese momento voltea la mirada hacia Serena-Tenemos que proteger a Cabeza de Bombón

Rei: -Con su cara de preocupación- Si chicas, recuerden que el ultimo enemigo quería la semilla estelar de Serena-La azabache refleja en sus ojos el temor que esto sea cierto, a pesar de que ella y Serena peleen, Rei la quiere demasiado, para ella Serena no es solo su deber como Sailor protegerla, lo haría de la misma forma de ser una persona normal-.

**Fin del flash back**

En la cabeza de Serena se repite una sola palabra de ese día: Engañar, acaso ella estaba engañando a sus guardianas, el temor la invadía, ese extraño hombre, ponía en jaque sus sentimientos hacia Endimión, estaba segura de amar a Darién ahora, en el aquí, pero entonces... que paso en el milenio de plata, sentía que de alguna forma el hombre misterioso formaba parte de ella, el vacío de su pecho era casi palpable.

Molli: Serena no te preocupes por los exámenes finales, vas a salir bien

Serena: he?

Molli: Tienes una cara de que algo te preocupa, son los exámenes?

Serena: Ahhh si Molli, es eso jeje-Se ríe mientras coloca una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar fuera del planeta tierra...

Malfoy: Señor logramos reunir una cantidad considerable de energía.

Pallas: Muy bien, deberías hacer otro ataque, necesitamos debilitar a los humanos.

Malfoy: Como va con la princesa Serenity?

Pallas: Todo va según el plan, pronto se reunirá con nosotros.

Malfoy: Excelente mi señor, me retiro- Una vez pronunciado estas palabras Malfoy hace reverencia y desaparece.

Mientras tanto en Tokio, las chicas habían quedado de acuerdo de ir al crow center, Molli, Serena y Emy habían llegado antes ya que tuvieron la clase, Rei las alcanzaría saliendo de la escuela, al igual Mina y Lita

Mina: Vamos Lita, no te hagas, si eres la que más le gustan las visitas al Crow Center.

Lita: Si ... algo.

Lo que las chicas ignoraban que Mina y Serena se habían unido para hacerle de cupido con Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew, hace semanas a Serena se le ocurrió esta idea y claro la Diosa del amor no lo pensó ni dos veces, esas dos son realmente peligrosas cuando se juntan, ya al fin lograron hacer que Rei y Nicolas salieran, ahora era el turno de Lita con Andrew.

Rei: Hey chicas,

Mina: Rei, como estuvo tu día?

Rei: Muy bien, y las demás?

Lita: Salieron antes, ya están en el Crow Center.

Rei: Vamos para allá- En eso Rei siente la presencia maligna de algo-Cuidado algo nos vigila.

De pronto las sombras que estaban alrededor de ellas empiezan a moverse y a atacar a las personas, gracias a su habilidad saltan fuera del alcance de las sombras.

Mina: Chicas, ah transformarnos

Rei: Por el poder estelar de Mart, transformación!

Lita: Por el poder estelar de Jupiter, transformación!

Mina: Por el poder estelar de Venus, transformación!

Sailor Mars: Fuego de marte, enciéndete.

Después de un rato de batalla las chicas logran deshacerse de varias sombras. Aun así estaban agotadas y las sombras parecen seguir apareciendo.

GRITO MORTAL!

MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Las sombras que quedaban son destruidas por el triple ataque de las Outers, de pronto alado de Mars se encuentra Uranus

Sailor Uranus: Así que pensaban divertirse sin nosotras

Sailor Mars: Claro que no, les dejamos algo a ustedes

Sailor Venus: Y las demás?

Sailor Neptium: Ya les hablen por el comunicador, no tardan en llegar, aunque creo ya no será necesario

Malfoy; Te equivocas, esta pelea apenas comienza.

Sailor Uranus: Quien eres tú?

Malfoy: El que pondrá fin a sus vidas, VIENTO RUGE!- Malfoy arroja una fuerte ráfaga de viento, este al llegar a las sailors les provoca cortes en su cuerpo.-Ustedes no son rivales para mí.

Sailor Uranus: Te equivocas! TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Malfoy: Fallaste!

Sailor Uranus: Eso crees?

Uranus apenas acababa de lanzar su ataque cuando se encuentra ya frente a Malfoy, solo fue una distracción, saca su daga y empieza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de esquivar varias veces a la poderosa Sailor, Malfoy es herido.

Malfoy: Maldita!-lanza una esfera de energía purpura con la que la sailor es arrojada-Todas mueran ahora, sombra de Kan, ataca.

Una vez más las sombras se empieza a mover y atacar a las Sailors mientras que Malfoy envía varias esferas para herir a las chicas.

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

El ataque de Sailor Moon acaba con todas las sombras! Ante Malfoy se encuentran Sailor Moon, Sailot Mercuri y Tuxedo Mask.

Malfoy: Ya veo que quieren hacerle compañía en la tumba a estas, VIENTO RUGE.

Sailor Moon: Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

Malfoy no lo puede creer, en el primer ataque no lo vio venir, pero ahora a visto a la guerrera que lo puede convocar, esa luz y brillo son inconfundibles, sólo hay algo capaz de emitirlo: El cristal de plata!

Malfoy voltea a ver a Sailor Moon y se percata de lo que no se di cuenta anteriormente, esa energía que solo la familia real de la luna la posee.

Malfoy: Tú eres...

Sailor Moon: Soy una sailor scout que el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon. No permitiré que sigas lastimando a la gente.

Malfoy:-Ella protege este mísero planeta, la Princesa Serenity es una guerrera también- Sailors Scouts tengan por seguro que nos veremos.

Al terminar de decir esto Malfoy desaparece.

En el refugio de Pallas.

Malfoy: Señor

Pallas: Si?

Malfoy: Vi a la princesa Serenity

Pallas: Si

Malfoy: Las guardianas llegaron a detenerme y después apareció ella, es una guerrera también y protege este mundo

Pallas: así que las guardianas y ella protegen este mundo, no por mucho tiempo.

Malfoy: También el príncipe de la Tierra despertó.

Pallas: El provoco todo esto, el y su mundo pagaran.


End file.
